


An Evening In

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack and Mac enjoy some time alone...





	

Jack lay back against the headboard, moaning with pleasure as he enjoyed Mac's talented tongue. He felt Mac run his tongue up and down the shaft, then swirl it quickly around the head. To be fair, Jack was working three well-lubed fingers in and out of Mac, causing him to grind his ass against Jack's invading fingers.

The continued until Mac straddled Jack and gave him a soul-searing kiss. Jack grabbed a cheek of Mac's sweet ass in each hand, spreading them and placing the head of his throbbing cock at Mac's opening. Jack looked deeply into Mac's eyes, and Mac winked. “Time to fuck, babe....”, said Jack as he slid Mac's ass all the way down the full length of his thick cock.

Mac gasped as he felt Jack push in. Jack stayed still for a moment or two, allowing Mac to get used to his cock. He started a slow and easy rhythm, thoroughly enjoying the feel as Mac bucked his hips and grunted and moaned in pleasure. Jack decided to take it up a notch and set a blistering pace. He fucked Mac furiously, with Mac begging for more the entire time.

Soon it became apparent that neither man could continue at the pace Jack set. Mac shot first, coating Jack's chest and belly. Mac ran his fingers through a puddle of cum and let Jack lick it off his fingers. This set Jack off, and he shot blast after blast inside Mac. Mac collapsed on top of Jack, and the two lay there panting, minds blown by the orgasms they'd just experienced.

Mac felt Jack's cock slip out of his ass and got up to start the shower. While they were bathing, the two caressed each other, bathed each other, and Mac had another orgasm leaned against the tile wall while Jack jacked him off. After the shower was over, the two me headed for the bedroom. Jack set the alarm, he and Mac got into bed and Jack turned off the light.

END


End file.
